Those Lost Come Home
by Booklover320
Summary: Chibi!Arthur gets lost and Gilbert decides to help him get home. There is more plot to this story. Oneshot. I know this vague but it's a short story and I'm bad at summaries.


**AN: This is going to be somewhat OOC. This is written by three different people so it's kind of difficult to rewrite without seeming OOC. This is based off of a shamchat conversation that my best friend had with a stranger. I like to write so she asked me to write a story using their conversation. I did have to change some things but all in all it's the same story.**

**For those who don't know: **

**England - Arthur**

**Prussia - Gilbert**

**And of course, I don't own anything. **

Gilbert had been wandering around for sometime with no real destination in mind. That was until he spotted a small child tottering down the street with a somewhat dazed expression splayed on his face. The child didn't seem to be watching where he was walking and so Gilbert moved in front of the boy to stop him.

"H-Hello," the Arthur said as he knocked into the stranger who looked down at him with an unreadable expression. "S-sorry"

"Hallo" Gilbert responded.

"Are you Gilbert?" Arthur said, suddenly remembering that they had met once before

"Ja, I am the awesome Gilbert!" He responded, "And you are Arthur?"

Arthur nodded slightly in response. "Umm...C-can you help me?"

"Ja, what do you need help with?"

"W-well, I'm sort of lost. I need to get home." Arthur mumbled looking at the ground.

"Lost you say? Well, the awesome me will help you find your way home!" Thankfully, Gilbert had passed Arthur's house many times in passing and knew how to get there fairly quick.

"T-thank you." Arthur responded. His muscles ached after so much walking and he could barely move without pain being invoked. Along with this, his eyes continued to droop proving just how tired he was.

"You look exhausted. Why don't I carry you for a bit, or would you prefer stopping and having a rest?"

"I don't mind either way… though I think it would be best to get home faster, which would entitle you to carry me." Arthur yawned softly whilst rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, well climb on!" Gilbert said as he bent down to let Arthur climb on.

"Thanks," Arthur said once he was settled on Gilbert's shoulders, "Sorry if I'm a burden." He mumbled as he moved closer to the albino in search of warmth.

"_You_, a burden!" Prussia stated in disbelief, "Nein, you're too cute to be a burden." Arthur blushed but before he could respond the the nickname his eyelids became too heavy to keep open anymore.

"Go to sleep little one. You need your rest." Gilbert's voice held both amusement and worry as spoke.

Arthur pouted but was soon pulled into the lull of sleep before he could utter a word of complaint.

"Guten nacht, little one." Gilbert whispered to the boy as they carried on. Arthur made no response to this. Gilbert trekked for almost a hour when Arthur snuggled closer to him for warmth.

"You're being much too cute for me, little one." Gilbert said, forgetting to be quiet. Arthur grunted and nuzzled Gilbert as he started to wake up.

"Oh, sorry little one. Did I wake you?" Gilbert asked softly.

"A little," he mumbled, "but it's fine"

"Ja, okay. You should go back to sleep."

"Alright," he yawned, "thanks." Arthur soon fell back asleep and Gilbert continued towards Arthur's house. As they walked, Arthur's arms dangled over Gilbert's shoulders. A while later, Gilbert noticed that they were close to Arthur's house and began to shake him awake.

"Little one, we're close to home." The only answer that he got was a grunt from Arthur was a groan. Arthur turned his head away from Gilbert and started to fall back asleep. Gilbert shook Arthur harder than before. "It's time to wake up, little one." Again the only response was a groan. Gilbert continued to Arthur until he was fully awake.

Arthur moved his head higher to show that he was awake. Gilbert turned his head to look at Arthur and saw something that hadn't been there before. He had two bruises on his cheeks that looked newly formed. "What happened to you, little one?" Gilbert asked with concern in his voice. "Why are there bruises on your cheeks?"

Arthur bit his lip and looked away. "I-It's nothing," he mumbled.

"Nein, tell me what happened."

"Well, I was trying to get some people to help me get home but some kids dragged me into an alley and beat me." Tears began to form in Arthur's eyes as he spoke. As he said this Gilbert began to notice small cuts on his hands that were once again dangling in front of his face.

"Do you know who these kids are? If I ever find them, they will see a Prussia that no other man wants to see. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

"No, though I may recognize one of them though."

"What did he look like?"

"Umm…" Arthur moaned before he hesitantly told Gilbert what the boy looked like.

"If I ever see this boy…"

"I-It happened right before I f-found you," Arthur stuttered as tears, once again, built up and were threatening to fall.

"Don't worry, when your with the awesome Prussia nothing bad will happen." Arthur nodded and his tears slid down his face.

Gilbert wiped the tears off of Arthur's face and exclaimed, "Don't cry, the awesome me will protect you!"

The tears continued to flow and Arthur whispered, "Gil?"

"Ja? What is it, little one?"

"Are we close to home? I think one of my cuts has reopened."

"Ja, we're almost there, just around the corner." Gilbert responded, somewhat surprised that Arthur couldn't recognize his own street though maybe it was proof of how bad he actually was.

Arthur nodded, looking down. Some of the kids had cut him with knives, so he was glad they were so close to home and the wounds would be treated properly soon.

"We need to treat your wounds as soon as we're in the door." Gilbert said as they made their way closer to the house that was now in their sights, "We're finally here, Arthur."

"Thanks for taking me home." Arthur said. Gilbert nodded and knocked on the door but there was no answer. Arthur stretched his arms over Gilbert's shoulders, trying to reach the door knob. After a failed attempt he stated, "It's unlocked and no one's in at the moment."

Gilbert opened the door and walked in without any hesitation, "Where's your room?" Arthur directed Gilbert throughout the house to his room. "Okay little one," Gilbert said, lying Arthur on his bed. "I'll be back with something to treat your wounds."

"A-Alright" With that Gilbert left the room and began to rummage around the house until he found a first aid kit. He took and walked back to Arthur's room.

"Alright, the awesome me is here to help you feel awesome yourself!" Arthur nodded and moved out of the ball that he had created out of himself to let Gilbert treat him. Gilbert treated all of the visible wounds on Arthur's body quickly. "I think I'm done, or do you have any other wounds that I missed?"

"I-I think there are some on my back." Arthur murmured, still tired.

Gilbert nodded, "Take off your shirt so that I can treat your wounds." Arthur made no move to take his shirt off so Gilbert cautiously started to take it off for him. Arthur groaned as the shirt pressed harder into his back.

Once the shirt was off, Gilbert went straight to treating the wounds. As he worked, Gilbert noticed that the worst of the injuries were on Arthur's back. Before Gilbert had finished, Arthur had fallen asleep again. Gilbert found it strange that Arthur continued to sleep so much but figured that it would be best to leave Arthur asleep.

Once Gilbert finished treating the wounds, he sat down in a nearby chair and fell asleep himself.

An hour or so later, Arthur woke up instantly looking for Gilbert. He found him easily as Gilbert sat in the chair that was placed in a corner of the room. Arthur relaxed once again, thankful that his friend was still there with him. Arthur laid back in bed as his wounds were once again screaming in pain.

Arthur slowly moved his arm to the side table where a book sat. Arthur sat in bed, reading until Gilbert woke up.

A couple of hours later, Arthur was broken from his trance when "Little one," broke through the silence that had once surrounded the room. Arthur looked up to see Gilbert's red eye staring back at him. "Now, what did you say the boy looks like again?"


End file.
